gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
BOWSER ... Junior?
Bowser Jr. is the prince of the Koopa Kingdom, heir to the throne, and the youngest of Bowser's eight children. (At least according to some people though the official stance by Nintendo is that he is an only child) Even Nintendo refuses to shoot down the fact that he's not an only child at this point. Background Bowser Jr. first revealed himself to Mario and company on Isle Delfino, where he kidnapped Princess Peach, his "mother." He later revealed that he knew Peach wasn't really his mother, but he has made it clear that he still hopes to make her his mother, and he still refers to her as "Mama Peach." He leads the Koopalings, and he has had multiple plans to kidnap Peach, effectively making him one of Bowser's top strategists. Over the years, his powers have increased, as has his strength, but in recent years he's started to use his own miniature Koopa Clown Car, called the Junior Clown Car. Relevancy to the Mario Series Bowser Jr., due to his prominence in both the main games and spinoffs, is arguably the sixth most important Mario character, under Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and Toad. Rosalina? He started taking over the series before she made it cool. Abilities Bowser Jr. is very skilled in technology, plus he can use the Magic Paintbrush to paint new creatures and portals. He can fly around in the Junior Clown Car, and he can breathe fire. He builds a lot of robots and is advanced in machinery. Popularity With the confirmation of Rosalina and the disconfirmation of Toad, for the third game in a row, Bowser Jr. has shot up to the most popular choice for a Mario newcomer. He technically was between Toad's disconfirmation and Rosalina's confirmation, but her confirmation made him out to be much less likely now. Also, his being in the ESRB Leak has caused his popularity to spring up even more, akin to the Chorus Men. While he still has his fair share of haters, the possibility of his fighting in the Junior Clown Car, as well as having Koopalings as alts, has caused people to become taken with him. Truly, things have changed. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U In the new iterations of Smash, Bowser Jr. has actually become pretty popular due to his unique moveset, where he moves about in the Junior Clown Car and use different mechanisms to fight from it. In fact, a huge portion of his hatebase has simmered down after seeing him in action, and he's grown on them. The real problem's become the Koopalings. See, fans of Bowser Jr. argue that the Koopalings have taken him over and... are the reason he doesn't have palette swaps. Seriously. Plus the fact that the Koopalings appeared in Mario Kart 8 while Jr. didn't means that Jr. has actually gone through the reverse of his original hatebase- his fans are unhappy that the Koopalings are being put in the spotlight more than he is. Which is still ridiculous because with the exception of Mario Kart 8, he's still been featured more and much more important than they all are in every single game he's appeared with them in. Plus Koopaling discussion and wars have hit the board as well, but you win some, you lose some. And now it turns out that he was almost cut. Unless Rosalina was almost cut as well, this should be proof enough that importance to a respective series does not always come first. Mains Put you or others here if you main Bowser Jr. *kidmf935 *Phantom Dusclops'92 Gallery 411px-BowserjrPMSS.png|Paper Bowser Jr. 599px-Bowser_Jr._Artwork_-_Super_Mario_Sunshine.png|Bowser Jr.'s Paintbrush Jrtrophy.PNG|Bowser Jr. accepts his Smash Bros. Newcomer Trophy. 481px-Bowserjr_NSMBU.jpg|Bowser Jr. in the Junior Clown Car. 250px-Bowserjr MP9.png|Yet another pose. BowserJrPointingHisFinger.jpg|Bowser Jr pointing his finger at himself. Bowser Jr's Crazy Dance Moves.png|Bowser Jr's sick dance moves. He's better at dancing than you will ever be. Give up life. Super Smash Bros. (Bowser Jr.) - I wanna fight that Mario again! (FAN MADE)|Fan made teaser. Bowser Jr. Montage - SSB 3DS| Bowser Jr & Koopalings Smash Bros Wii U Trailer (High Quality!)|His newcomer trailer. Which he shares with the Koopalings. Trivia *Despite being one of the most popular Mario choices, Bowser Jr. never had a lot of topics. This is most likely because unlike Waluigi, Rosalina, and Daisy, Bowser Jr. has not had a legitimate hatebase this time around. HerbertMcGee hates the brat. Patwhit01 and energyman2289 hated him at first, but have grown to like him because he looks awesome in SSB4. *He is currently missing. * For some reason, a lot of people thought that he's a weak, pathetic clone of Diddy Kong. * Arguments over the Koopalings' parenthood aside, Bowser Jr. is not now, nor was he ever, a Koopaling. * It has recently been revealed that Bowser Jr's mother is none other than Shigeru Miyamoto. That's gonna lead to some... interesting fanart. Category:Mario Characters Category:Royalty Category:Newcomers Category:Koopas Category:Weak, Pathetic Clones Category:OCs Category:Unlockables Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Jigglypuff Category:Mario Kart Characters Category:Bowsers Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Arguable Dragons Category:Mario Kart 8 Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Bowser-like characters Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:Playable Characters Category:Barefoot Characters